Cupcakes Bring Out His Sweet Side
by VeniVidiViciMR
Summary: Lily is away on Order business but comes home to a mini scavenger hunt via post-it-note. The prize? Her husband and a sweet cupcake!


**For MopCat's the Cupcake Challenge! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lily opened the front door with a sigh, feeling all her muscles scream and ache at even the weakest of tasks. She was tired, she had spent the last 24 hours straight on Order duty, she was dirty and hungry, and she missed her husband.<p>

"James? I'm home" she called weakly as she walked through to the back of the house before dropping her coat onto the coffee table and kicking her shoes off and frowning, "James?" she called louder.

She had been out longer than usual and it was very strange that he hadn't been with her. But just last week he had gotten into a rather large fight with nearly triple the Death Eaters to Order members and had hardly gotten away with his life. He played hero of course, saving the others before he did himself and for that he paid a price.

He was strictly subjected to bed rest until he was recuperated and could slide slightly under the radar once again.

Lily had never been more upset in her life than when she was waiting for James that night. She worried about him so much on a regular basis, and it worried her now that he wasn't here.

Then she spotted a bright square yellow sheet of paper and leant down, pulling the post-it-note off the coffee table and read the bold black letters, James was enamored with Sharpies ever since she had given them to him last week.

_Just discovered the most wonderful Muggle invention! I call them Little-square-anti-gravity-sticky letters! Sit, read your book and don't move!_

_-James_

Lily chuckled to herself; only James would rename something so simple as post-it-notes to little-square-anti-gravity-stick letter.

She did what he wanted and curled up on the sofa, pulling a blanket over top of her she opened the book her left on the coffee table as well and dove in.

She was feeling rather drowsy when she flipped the page and found herself staring at another post-it-note. She smiled and pulled this one off, reading it as she did.

_Your pajamas are under the sofa, get comfy._

_-James_

Lily smiled brightly, finding a pair of sleeping pants and one of his Quidditch shirts under the sofa.

She pulled her shirt over her head gingerly, careful of her painful muscles and shouted as she changed, "You better not be watching, perv!"

She thought she heard a deep chuckle but must have been mistaken when it was dead silent the next second.

As she unfolded the pants and pulled them on she noticed another note, this one stuck to her butt, she pulled it off.

_Lovely place to hang out. Walk into the kitchen, love._

_-James_

Lily practically ran into the kitchen, looking eagerly for the next note, she spotted a kettle of boiling water and a post-it-note stuck to it.

She smiled happily and pulled the note off carefully.

_Pour yourself a cup, makings are on the counter._

_-James_

Lily grinned, and poured a cup of the boiling water, then moved to the counter where she saw a little saucer of milk and one with sugar.

She poured in a bit of milk and stirred the tea before opening the sugar bowl to see another yellow note. She put two cubes of sugar in before reading the note.

_Hop on upstairs love._

_-James_

After drinking most of her tea she set the cup down in the sink and smiled at the note.

Lily did what she was told and went through the house, and climbed the stairs until she saw a post-it stuck on one of the steps in the middle of the staircase.

_Follow the sound of the music_

_-James_

Lily listened harder and could faintly make out the sound of the muggle radio playing in their bedroom.

She hustled into the room to see it deserted, but the back of their door had another note on it, which she retrieved, her back facing the balcony.

_Turn around_

_-James_

Lily whirled around and saw him leaning against the doorframe leading outside, grinning happily at her. He opened his arms and she ran into them, both disregarding the pain they were in to be in the arms of the one they loved.

James pulled Lily outside and she saw all the lights were off outside, leaving only the lamp she had lighten in the bedroom and the stars as their light source.

She leaned into him and reached up on her toes, pressing her lips to his sweetly.

He returned her kiss and broke it, kissing her again softly before pulling her over to the chairs he had set up. He wrapped a blanket around her and she sat down smiling happily at him.

He sat down next to her and pulled up a plate setting it down on the table between them, two beautiful cupcakes sat on the plate and James grinned at her.

Lily reached across and kissed him again, "What's this for?" she asked softly.

James's grin only got bigger as he shrugged and leant back, staring up at the stars.

Lily looked back at the table and saw another post-it; she reached over and picked it up.

_Because I love you_

_-James_

She melted inside, "I love you too, James," she said and he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Merlin, I've missed you" he murmured into her ear, "I worry when your gone on Order business"

"So do I" she muttered as she traced the bandaged on his chest.

"I get bored too" he said simply

"I can tell," she said pulling her face away from his neck to hold up her collection of post-it-notes.

James shivered and reached over for a cupcake, grinning at her alarmingly he smashed it gently into her mouth and she gasped.

"James Potter!" she cried indignantly as he erupted in laughter.

Well he could only be sweet for so long.


End file.
